Motor vehicle operators frequently enjoy customizing their car, boat, motorcycle or other vehicle to display emblems or symbols denoting their affiliation with groups, including military service organizations and clubs. Items displayed on vehicles also include souvenir items gathered from locations where the individual has traveled. Vehicles can be customized with paint, decals, stickers, and other decorative items configured for attachment to one or more surfaces, such as bumpers, windows and the body of the vehicle. Some commemorative items do not lend themselves to such attachment and require alternative means for attachment and display on the vehicle.
Medallions and coins such as challenge coins are very popular souvenirs and display items. The physical configuration of medallions and coins can make it difficult to securely display these items on a vehicle.